A day in the life of Randall
by Emerald princess3
Summary: A look inside Randall's mind No flames please this is my first MI story. I hope you enjoy it.


A/N:I don't own Monsters Inc. or any related characters or objects that exist in the film. Also this is my very first MI story please no flames. Enjoy! They are out of character.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

The sound of the alarm clock echos through my still darkened bedroom as I feel around for the button to turn it off and sit up in bed yawning.

I look at my calendar. "Monday, again. Worst day of the week. The start of another day at the factory and more aggravation from Wazowski and Sullivan.

Stupid Sullivan. Today will be the day I knock him out of the number one spot.

Now it's my turn to have what I deserve. What I worked so hard for.

Come on Randall, you wanna get there early enough to have some peace before the other guys get there. I tell myself as I get ready for my day. I'm out the door and on my way to the factory pretty quick as I normally don't eat breakfast. No time for it.

I normally walk to work unless it's winter. In which case I'd freeze before I reached the end of my street. It's a pretty decent walk. Friendly neighborhood. The type where most people get along and there are rarely problems.

"Morning Randall" Mr. Alden says every morning, he's really a nice guy.

"Morning" I say waving and smiling. Off of the scare floor I am a completely different monster.

Finally I enter through the doors to the giant factory and I'm not surprised to see I'm one of the few there.

"Morning Randall," Celia the receptionist greets everyone so sweetly in the morning. I have to wonder how she does it. Working in a place like this, early in the morning and all. I gotta give the girl some credit.

"Mornin' Celia " I make my way to the locker room. I notice I'm the only one in there I sit down and focus on being in the zone. I've gotta be top of my game. I refuse to lose to Mr. big shot Sullivan and his little eyeball friend Wazowski. Those two make me so angry I could just- but now is not the time to think about that. Instead I must quite my mind, relax and get ready for the challenge ahead of me.

I envision myself breaking that scare record, the announcement over the intercom.

"Randall Boggs has just broken the scare record. I smile to myself. I am calm, I am peaceful and I am ready to get some screams. On my way out of the locker room I grab some coffee and wait for the arrival of my co-workers.

Suddenly I can hear that pathetic blue annoyance and equally annoying Wazowski. My mood is ruined instantly. 'Stupid Sullivan" I growled.

"Randall my boy, how's my second favorite employee this morning hmm?" Mr. Wateroose said from behind me.

"I'm good Sir, how are you today?"

"I've been better to tell you the truth. But I think you can help me with that. Are you interested?"

this is my chance. I'll do this task and then I'll be number one for a change.

"I'll do what I can Sir." I said sipping my coffee hoping he won't notice the expression of hate that still lingers.

"Excellent come and see me at quitting time. We'll talk then." I nodded and followed the line of Scarers to the scare floor, The doors were being put in their places by the door managers as we walked to our stations. I looked around at everyone as I stood in front of my assigned door. I observed them all.

I'm suddenly reminded of a song I heard on the radio.

The title escapes my memory but in the song you'll find the lyrics

"Clowns to the left of me jokers to the right, Here I am stuck in the middle with-'

"Morning Randall,"

"Fungus."

That is exactly how I feel here, all these clowns, jokers surrounding me everyday. Here I am stuck in the middle of it all with Fungus. I have to give it to the guy, he's one of the more loyal door managers around here. I feel kind of bad for him actually. He puts up with so much from me. Yet he's there when I need him. He's really a good guy, I mean the guy's first day he tells me anything at all I need give him a call. I give him a lot of grief. I'll never say it out loud and certainly not here at work but I feel bad about the things I say to him sometimes.

"You'll do fine Randall, stay focused and everything will be-"

"Just do your job and keep the doors coming." I waited for the sign. Then we were off and scaring.

I slithered into the room closing the door behind me. The child lay on the bed as I approached silently. I slowly raised myself into a frightening position in the dark and drew in a deep breath.

I let out a loud sort of growl as I raised my first set of arms above my head. Poor kid. He sat straight up and let out a piercing scream.

I dashed back through the closet and back to work. I feel kind of bad for them too in a way. I mean I know it's good for us monsters but I wouldn't exactly appreciate someone coming through my closet door and attempting to scare me in my bed.

"Still behind Randall, Maybe if I just"

"Just get another door fungus, NOW!" I shouted

"Door, right, yeah" He said nervously and swiped another card and soon I found myself sneaking up to another bed this time a little girl.

I wasn't going to feel good about this one at all. She was very small and for a second I felt immediate remorse. I raised my arms and was about to scare her when I realized she was not only staring directly at me but rather than fear she seemed puzzled.

We stared at each other for a moment. How could it be that she wasn't scared by my presence?

I shook off my own confusion.

"Sorry little one" I said quietly and after all I did have a job to do. I left the room and returned to Fungus

holding my head.

"You okay Randall?" Fungus asked as he put his hand on my back. I threw it off.

"Kid's got a good set of lungs on her, gave me a headache." I said. I couldn't wait for lunch when I could relax and hope that in the half hour time slot the pain would disappear.

Just before Fungus could get another door to the station the whistle blew and everyone left the area.

"I'm heading out to lunch today Randall wanna join me?" Fungus asked.

"No thanks, but if you wouldn't mind, do you think you could run somewhere and grab something for my headache?" my head was pounding.

"Sure anything you need boss." He started to leave.

"Fungus," I called out resenting the echo effect of the room.

"Yeah?"

"I'll be in the locker room when you get back. If you could bring it to me there."

"Sure thing." He smiled. I retreated to the locker room where I turned off the lights and laid down on the bench.

"Randall, you asleep?" I heard my assistant call softly and realized that I had in fact gone to sleep.

I moaned quietly as the pain came back I sat up and he handed me a bag.

When I opened the back I found not only did fungus bring me the pills but had also brought me a bottle of water and a sandwich for lunch.

"I know you didn't ask me for food but I figured, You work so hard and you get so stressed. Frankly I'm not even sure you do eat." I took a couple pills and invited him to sit down.

"Thanks, I'll get you the money in just a minute."

"Don't worry about it, what's a few bucks between friends right?" I was stunned to say the least.

"You consider me, the guy o one can stand, the guy that yells at you, threatens you and-"

"Yes Randall. Friends look out for each other. I'll tell you though, I hate those things that you say to me out there and I'm honestly a little scared of you myself in those moments but I know it must be stressful for you.

I don't take them to heart much." I was ashamed of myself as I ate lunch. Fungus sat beside me quietly. I was grateful for it. After lunch we returned to the scare floor to finish out the day.

"You got this Randall, you're focused, scariest monster I the factory" Fungus cheered me on.

We came close to Sullivan's score.

"Take that lizard boy!" Wazowski shouted pointing to the oaf's climbing number.

"Can it you little bowling ball!" I called back. At that point I was fully prepared to pick that jerk up and roll him into a bunch of scream canisters.

Finally the end of the day came and I could go home and get ride of the headache.

I took the elevator to see Waternoose just as I promised after saying goodbye to Fungus.

I knocked on his door and waited,

"Come in Randall my boy, have a seat" He motioned to the chair in front of the desk.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Waternoose?" I hoped it would be over soon.

"Yes, I have something I need you to do. You of course know about the scream shortage and it's only going to get worse and bring this company down unless something is done" He said calmly

I listened curiously. What else could we do, everyone was to some degree doing their part to help out.

"I need your help to come up with a way to end the scream crisis and keep Monsters Inc going. Can I count on you?" He asked leaning forward.

"Yes Sir. Anything you need Sir" It wasn't long before our meeting was over and he stood up to talk me out.

"I can't tell you hoe grateful I am for your help. " He said as we reached the empty lobby.

I went to open the door.

"By the way Randall," he said suddenly leaning in on me in causing me to feel threatened. I pulled back slightly,

"From now on, you are in this all the way. No matter what happens, Your very existence depends n it. No one is to hear about any of this understand?" I nodded. His expression changed back to his "normal" self.

"Good see you bright and early tomorrow morning Randall and be ready to work" I walked home trying to keep it together. What in the world was I getting into?

I started to wish I hadn't said "Anything to help" I reached my house and thought about getting something to eat but my nerves had gotten the best of me and my stomach was in knots.

With my head pounding and my stomach upset, I crawled into bed staring up to my ceiling.

It was clear to me that I wasn't going to sleep tonight.

I was too busy dreading the next day.

A/N: I know it's different in terms of the character and a few other things but I hope it didn't turn out too bad.


End file.
